29 de Diciembre de 2016
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Una fría tarde en Munich, Franziska recibe una llamada que le cambiará la vida. Este one-shoot trata de plasmar cómo reaccionó la hija prodigio de Manfred von Karma al enterarse que éste asesinó a Gregory Edgeworth. Llevar el apellido von Karma nunca había sido tan difícil.


**Notas de autor a pie de página.**

* * *

 _29 de Diciembre de 2016, 2:35 PM_  
 _Mansión de los von Karma_  
 _Múnich, Alemania._

* * *

El chillido persistente se instaló en su sueño haciendo que éste último se desvaneciese poco a poco hasta que no quedase nada más que una simple imagen borrosa. Abrió los ojos consternada y algo aturdida; sentimientos que no tardó en transformar en fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuente del molesto sonido era el timbre de su teléfono celular. Maldijo para sus adentros: antes de irse a dormir siempre ponía al aparato en modo avión para así evitar que le perturbasen el sueño pero, al parecer, aquella vez se le había olvidado. Después de todo no era tan perfecta.

Se acurrucó entre las pomposas cobijas, dejando que el celular sonase un poco más. Tenía frío y, quizás, con suerte, la persona que osaba a molestarla en su refugio se percatase de su error. Aquello le ahorraría a Franziska el mal momento de tener que hacerse cargo del estúpido que había pasado por alto que ése era su día libre y que, aunque ella no fuese una persona que soliese tomarse vacaciones, tenía todo el derecho del mundo de disfrutar de quedarse en la cama hasta tarde en un frío día de diciembre.

Finalmente, a la joven fiscal no le quedó más que resignarse. El teléfono se detuvo por un par de segundos para atender lo que parecía ser la contestadora automática y volvió a sonar, insistente, insoportable. Suspiró para armarse de paciencia: ya tenía preparado los improperios que le diría al desubicado.

Cuando tomó el móvil y vio el número parpadeante en la pantalla, su mente quedó en blanco totalmente. Era Manfred von Karma _. (Papá…)_.

–¿Sí? –atendió inmediatamente tratando de controlar su tono de voz ya que no quería sonar demasiado conmovida por recibir aquel llamado.

Su padre no solía llamarla cuando estaba en el exterior, nunca lo había hecho y era algo a lo que Franziska había sabido acostumbrarse si bien aquello no significaba que estaba negada a recibir alguna muestra de cariño paternal.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Franziska? –inquirió el hombre del otro lado de la línea. Parecía bastante mosqueado y la joven percibía su mal humor incluso desde el otro lado del teléfono, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con un océano separándolos. Lo conocía muy bien pero no por eso dejaba de darle miedo cuando le reprochaba algo que estaba haciendo algo mal. Franziska tenía que ser perfecta para él y para todos, así se lo había exigido Manfred desde que llegó al mundo.

–Lo siento, papá. Estaba durmiendo –se disculpó sabiendo qué se vendría a raíz de sus palabras.

–¿Durmiendo? ¿Qué haces durmiendo? Espera… ¿qué hora es allí?

–Es tarde –se apresuró a contestar Franziska. Sabía que había dormido de más pero no había sido consciente de ello hasta que miró el reloj sobre su mesa de luz. Prácticamente había dormido once horas y no es que ella soliera dormir demasiado. –Me resulta extraño que hayas llamado –le costó formular aquella oración. De repente se sentía inmensamente culpable por estar con su pijama puesto y sentada en la cama cuando su padre, el Rey de los fiscales, estaba en el exterior enorgulleciendo el nombre de los von Karma, esperando que su hija hiciese lo mismo.

–No tenía pensado hacerlo –soltó y Franziska pudo sentir como un baldazo de agua congelada le golpeaba la espalda, indefensa. ( _Qué estúpida eres, Franziska von Karma)_ , se dijo y dejó que una sonrisa se le dibujase en los labios. Por un momento había sido tan inocente para pensar que su padre la llamaba para desearle un feliz año nuevo ya que no se había molestado en desearle una feliz Navidad–, pero necesito que estés al tanto de esta blasfemia por mi boca antes que por las noticias –por alguna extraña razón el tono de voz de su padre se apagó.

Algo malo había pasado y una extraña premonición la avisó de ello al erizarle cada vello del cuerpo.

–Dime –se preparó mentalmente. Todos los años que había dedicado a seguir los pasos de su padre y de Miles Edgeworth no parecieron servir de nada cuando se sorprendió a sí misma temblando un poco. Los von Karma eran perfectos, no cometían errores y nunca hacían las cosas mal, ¿verdad?

–Me han condenado.

–¿Eh? –No. Seguramente había escuchado mal. Manfred von Karma era el que se encargaba de condenar gente, él nunca podía estar del otro lado.

–¿Me vas a hacer repetírtelo? –oyó cómo su padre gruñía a kilómetros de allí. Franziska tragó saliva. Si aquel hombre se negaba a repetir esas palabras era porque de verdad éstas herían su orgullo, y Franziska sabía que no había nada más preciado para él.

–N-no… no entiendo –balbuceó, olvidándose por un segundo de cómo hablar. Esperaba que su padre se diese la molestia de repetir lo que había dicho porque de verdad estaba convencida de que había oído mal. ¿O quizás me quiero convencer de ello?.

–Ni yo –dijo el Rey de los fiscales sin más y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Algo olía mal y Manfred von Karma no quería hablar de eso. Estaba condenado por algo, Franziska no sabía aún porqué, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente grave como para que su padre no pudiese mover sus hilos y salir de allí solo. Al parecer estaba tan hundido en el pozo que había recurrido en llamarla y alertarla del inminente bombardeo mediático que implicaba que un fiscal de su calibre estuviese tras las rejas, porque de alguna manera Manfred sabía que no iba a poder escapar de esa situación.

Era más grave de lo que al principio creyó y cada vez que le daba más vueltas, más atemorizada se sentía. ( _Papá, ¿qué has hecho?)_.

–¿D-de qué te acusan? –preguntó pero como respuesta sólo recibió más silencio. Un silencio lúgubre y oscuro que le provocó levantarse de la cama y empezar a caminar por la habitación. No podía estarse quieta; su cuerpo era un saco de nervios.

–De asesinar a Gregory Edgeworth.

La caminata de Franziska se terminó allí. Se quedó hecha piedra con el móvil pegado a la oreja hasta que un calor comenzó a subirle por el rostro. Era la falacia más grande que había oído jamás. Su padre no era un asesino. Manfred von Karma repudiaba a ese tipo de escoria social y había dedicado toda su vida a que personas de ese tipo terminasen en el lugar que pertenecían. Era imposible que hubiese matado a alguien y más aún al padre de su aprendiz, del cual se había hecho cargo tan desinteresadamente, al que había educado a su imagen y semejanza, al que era prácticamente más hijo suyo que su propia hija.

–Estúpidos –fue el único insulto que salió de su boca pero salió con tanto asco que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Igualmente, un extraño sentimiento le brotaba del pecho y era el sentimiento de la duda. Se abofeteó a sí misma mentalmente. ( _No seas imbécil. Él no es… él no hizo algo así)_.

–Franziska… –le llamó su padre, su tono de voz no hizo más que alimentar sus cuestionamientos. Se detuvo por un segundo y lanzó la bomba que le cambiaría la vida: – … sí lo hice.

El móvil resbaló de sus manos sudorosas y rebotó por el piso de madera dando fuertes golpes. En uno de esos brincos se abrió por la mitad y la batería del aparato salió disparada hacia el lado contrario de la habitación. Entre maldiciones, Franziska intentó agacharse, tomar el teléfono y recuperar la llamada que ya se había cortado pero lo único que hizo fue trastabillar y su cuerpo tembloroso también cayó con un golpe sordo. Sintió cómo el dolor en su costado izquierdo se agravaba a la velocidad de la luz y ahogó un grito para evitar alarmar a los sirvientes. Se tapó la boca y recostada en el suelo comenzó a llorar.

No supo a ciencia cierta si lloraba de dolor o de desilusión. Quizás lo hacía por ambas cosas. Habían sido las propias palabras de su padre las que habían dado cuerpo al mayor de sus temores y no iba a dudar de lo que salía de la boca de Manfred porque nunca lo había hecho. No podía darse el lujo de poner en tela de juicio lo que decía aquel hombre.

Le hubiese gustado que fuese un sueño y que al despertar no hubiese habido un teléfono sonando, que la noche anterior se hubiese acordado de configurar el modo avión para no tener que recibir jamás esa llamada y poder seguir teniendo al Rey en el pedestal en que él solo se había colocado. Pero el dolor era muy real, al igual que la presión que sentía en su pecho y las lágrimas hirvientes que comenzaban a mojarle el pelo alborotado y a formar un pequeño charco alrededor de su cabeza.

Pocas veces había oído a Miles Edgeworth hablar de su padre pero con el tiempo se tomó la molestia de averiguar por cuenta propia la tragedia que los había puesto bajo el mismo techo. Gregory había sido un abogado defensor de bastante renombre pero igual de despreciable que todos los demás y había sido el único con el suficiente valor para enfrentar a Manfred von Karma en un tribunal y acusarlo de fabricar evidencia. Su padre lo aborrecía y eso ella lo sabía con certeza porque cada vez que el fiscal miraba su impecable legajo y veía aquella mancha de deshonor, los músculos del rostro se le tensionaban y el odio que destilaba su mirada era impresionante. Quizás tendría que haber sospechado desde aquel momento; quizás lo hizo pero reprimió sus pensamientos para evitar herirse a sí misma, para crear un mecanismo de defensa. No podía ser la hija de un asesino.

Comenzó a arrastrase por la lustrosa madera con el fin de llegar al teléfono celular que yacía inerte cerca de su tocador. El dolor era preocupante pero en ese momento tenía que ocuparse de algo de mayor importancia y aquello era pedirle a su padre una explicación. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía si se iba a animar a pedírsela una vez que retomase la llamada pero al menos quería que Manfred la oyese llorar, quizás eso lo conmoviese y le pidiese disculpas.

 _(Imposible. Dejó a un niño sin padre, no lo van a conmover mis estúpidas lágrimas)_. Y no sólo había dejado a Miles huérfano sino que además había dejado que el niño, en ese momento, cargase con la cruz de creer que fue él el que acabó con la vida de su progenitor accidentalmente. Sólo alguien diabólico podía hacer algo así.

Mirando el aparato que tenía nuevamente en sus manos se preguntó si de verdad quería volver a oír la voz de su padre una vez más. Llegó a la conclusión de que no quería hacerlo pero que era necesario para su propia salud mental.

Logró ponerse de pie e ignorando el daño que se había hecho, tomó la batería y volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Encendió el móvil y la pantalla de carga se le hizo infinita. Una vez encendido, decidió esperar un poco: quizás su padre tuviese la decencia de llamarla él, preguntando por qué se había cortado la llamada. Sonrió irónicamente empapada en lágrimas.

Su padre fue el que atendió a pesar de sus dudas de que quizás haría que alguno de sus subordinados se encargase de ella. Manfred se oía como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado y aquello a Franziska le encendió algo en su interior: una ira y un desprecio que querían salir a la luz y que parecía llevar años conteniendo.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –escupió ella, apretando los dientes.

–¿Cómo te atrev…

–¡Contesta! –gritó de forma histérica. Tenía 17 años y era la primera vez en su vida que le hablaba a su padre de esa manera. Realmente se supone que esas situaciones no deben darse, pero creyó que existe algún tipo de excepción cuando tu padre es un asesino.

–¡Cálmate, demonios! –le exigió el fiscal con la misma exasperación que tenía su hija. –¡Conoces nuestro deber, nuestra misión! No podía permitir que ese gusano… y su hijo… arruinasen mi carrera.

–Lo mataste por una penalización –le echó en cara Franziska. Si bien siempre abogaba hacia la perfección, no podía terminar de entender cómo la búsqueda de ésta puede llevar a una persona a transformarse en un ser tan despreciable. Ella jamás mataría a alguien por algo así porque para imponer castigos ya tenía su látigo.

–Lo maté por arruinar mi carrera. Y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de ello –y de verdad sonaba como que existía en él ninguna clase de remordimiento. Ya el hecho de que la llamase sólo para protegerle de la prensa decía mucho de su capacidad para reconocer lo que había hecho.

–Papá… –sollozó Franziska, imposibilitada por desilusión– … ¿q-qué has hecho?

–Lo necesario –contestó Manfred von Karma, con toda la frialdad que un hombre de su tipo podía tener. –Y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Sigue mis pasos como siempre los has hecho, Franziska –. ( _¿De verdad me está halagando en este momento?)_.

–¿A qué te refieres? –no quería dar nada por sobreentendido y si de verdad su padre quería que ella hiciese lo que creía, quizás era el momento de cortar vínculos para siempre. Por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía del camino que había elegido, porque lo había hecho siguiendo la figura de un delincuente que lo recorrió antes que ella.

–Véngame –fue lo único que contestó y la joven fiscal agradeció que no fuese tan explícito con sus palabras. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo que hiciese algo horrible pero que él mismo no se animase a ponerlo en palabras, le daba a entender que el propio Manfred reconocía que lo que quería era atroz.

–¿Sabes lo que se te viene, no? –cambió de tema y enfrentó a su padre luego de sorber por la nariz– Esa pena de muerte que siempre defendiste.

–Lo sé –Manfred ya parecía haberlo asumido –Todos morimos de una manera u otra, Franziska. A mí me toca morir como un mártir que luchó por la grandeza de su familia, a otros les toca morir como los insectos que son en un ascensor. Así son las cosas.

–No puedo creer que… –las palabras habían sido tan hirientes que realmente le costaba convencerse que su padre las sintiese de verdad, pero asumiendo que sí lo hacía, suspiró derrotada y se acarició la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía el alma. No podía seguir aquella conversación.– Supongo que dentro de un par de horas sabré por los medios que fue lo que pasó allí –iba a despedirse pero no podía hacerlo sin preguntar por alguien:– ¿Y Miles? –preguntar por ese hombre era la mejor forma de torturar a su padre en ese momento.

–Si te deja más tranquila, él se encargó de ponerme aquí. Él y un desgraciado –por desgraciado Franziska entendió que se refería a un abogado– Miles Edgeworth tendría que estar en mi lugar ahora.

–Pero no lo está –dijo. Miles Edgeworth. Es muy probable que también me odie ahora. –Trataré de estar allí antes de tu condena –se apresuró a terminar la llamada. –Sigues siendo mi padre y siempre lo serás. Yo… –tragó saliva –… odio lo que eres pero te quiero, papá –habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había dicho a su padre que lo quería ya que para los von Karma no eran necesarias las muestras de afecto.

–Yo también te quiero, pequeña –fue lo último que Manfred von Karma dijo antes de cortar. Sus palabras fueron gélidas y robóticas pero a Franziska le sacudieron algo en su interior.

Era increíble lo rápido en lo que el mundo se le puede venir encima a alguien. Hacía un rato atrás, su padre y Miles Edgeworth eran los modelos a seguir que había tenido en su vida. El Rey de los fiscales había sido su referente, su mentor, su padre y su mundo, y Miles había sido su competencia, alguien a quien había llegado a admirar, alguien que le había hecho sentir que no estaba tan sola en aquel frío mundo de la ley. Ahora, Manfred seguía siendo su sangre pero tenía las manos empapadas con la de alguien más, era uno de los antagonistas que ella siempre intentaba combatir. Miles Edgeworth le provocaba una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza al sentirse casi tan culpable como su padre de lo que éste último le había hecho y de repente sintió un estúpido impulso de tomar un avión: tenía que hablar con él. No podía dejar que él la odiase por eso. No quería que le diese la espalda.

Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación la devolvieron al mundo real, el cual que súbitamente odiaba. ( _Debe ser una de las mucamas)_. Quizás estuviesen preocupadas porque no había bajado a desayunar y ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

Intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta pero el dolor la paralizó. Se dejó caer sentada en la cama.

–A-adelante –dijo secándose las lágrimas con agilidad.

–Señorita –la mucama se adentró a la habitación con cierta timidez. Traía consigo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser una merienda. Hasta el momento Franziska no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. –Creí que quizás quisiese tomar un refrigerio –dijo pasando por alto que Franziska estaba en pijama aún.

–Gracias –trató de lucir lo más normal posible. Con la servidumbre no tenía más que los diálogos necesarios y no se podía decir que confiase en ellos demasiado. –Tráelo aquí –ordenó acomodándose en la cama, disimulando su rostro de molestia. De verdad que sentía un dolor punzante en la costilla izquierda.

La mucama obedeció y se acercó con la bandeja hacia la cama de Franziska, dejándola en la amplia mesa de luz. La joven fiscal miró el contenido de la misma y se sintió muy desdichada: La taza de té de cerámica china era de la colección favorita de su padre y el té que en ella reposaba humeante era sin duda Ceylán oro, el tipo favorito de Miles. No había nada en aquella casa que no la atara a esos dos hombres y era de esperarse. Durante muchos años habían convivido los tres como una extraña familia unida por la desgracia.

Franziska tomó la taza mientras la mucama se retiraba pero no pudo contener un quejido y el latigazo de dolor hizo que el té se balanceara y se le viniera encima. Sintió como el líquido hirviente pasaba a través de la tela y le quemaba la piel del pecho.

–¡Mierda! –gritó soltando la taza que se estrelló contra el suelo y la mucama se dio vuelta sorprendida. Realmente todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día. Ojalá no se hubiese despertado.

–¡Señorita Franziska! –la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó con brutalidad la parte de arriba del pijama, obligándola a levantar los brazos y aumentando su tortura.

–¡Cui-cuidado! ¡Ah! –no supo decir qué dolía más: si las quemaduras o el golpe que se había dado.

–¿Q-qué pasa? –la pobre mucama estaba muy alarmada y Franziska vio cómo otra de las mujeres se asomaba a la puerta. –Llama al médico, la señorita se quemó –le exigió a la otra y ésta obedeció de inmediato.

Franziska se tendió sobre la cama, empapada, vencida. Estaba desnuda de la parte superior, su piel pálida estaba preocupantemente roja allí donde el líquido la había quemado y por debajo de su seno izquierdo un hematoma se comenzaba a formar. Definitivamente, nada podía salir peor.

* * *

 _1 de Enero de 2017, 11:25 PM_  
 _Mansión de los von Karma_  
 _Múnich, Alemania._

* * *

Apagó el televisor con cierta incertidumbre. Por primera vez en tres días no la acorralaban los titulares relacionados con su familia y aunque era reconfortante, se sentía bastante extraño. Había comprobado que durante la víspera de Año Nuevo, la prensa no se había acumulado en la entrada de su casa y que, además, habían tenido la decencia de no aparecerse en lo que restaba del día. Finalmente Franziska fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse de nuevo a la televisión después de ver en ella cosas que le hacían muchísimo daño y comprobar que la razón por la que habían dejado de atormentarla era porque había una noticia mucho más jugosa que cubrir: una amenaza de atentado terrorista.

Suspiró. Jamás se imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil.

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie para así dirigirse hacia su habitación ya que estaba cansadísima. Llevaba noches sin dormir bien y cuando finalmente lograba pegar un ojo, cuando parecía que iba a poder desenchufarse un poco de aquella pesadilla constante, un montón de imágenes distorsionadas y voces del pasado empezaban a reproducirse en su mente como si se tratase de un extraño método de tortura.

Con más cuidado aún, se inclinó sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá y tomó el teléfono móvil que reposaba en ella. Últimamente lo llevaba consigo a todas partes dentro de su casa, ya que no salía de ella, y lo chequeaba cada tanto para asegurarse de que no hubiese recibido aquella llamada que tanto esperaba o, al menos, un mensaje. Un mísero mensaje.

Sabía que sus sueños estaban relacionados con la inmensa culpabilidad que sentía por lo que su padre le había hecho a Miles Edgeworth y no porque ella hubiese sido partícipe, sino porque llevaba el apellido de la familia que le había arruinado la vida. Por esa misma razón, Franziska no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer la llamada por ella misma y esperaba que milagrosamente el hombre decidiese marcar su número.

 _(Imposible)_ , se dijo mirando la pantalla oscura del móvil, viéndose reflejada en él. Miles nunca había sido de los que les gusta estar del otro lado del teléfono sino era por algo de trabajo y menos le iba a gustar si a la que tenía que llamar era a la hija del asesino de su padre. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué asunto tenía que arreglar con ella si no los unía nada más que un lazo trazado con la sangre de Gregory?

–Señorita –la mucama se apareció como un fantasma en la sombra del umbral de la sala de estar y el corazón de Franziska dio un brinco– ¿Le ayudo a subir por las escaleras? –y de repente Franziska se sintió muy molesta.

–No te preocupes. Puedo sola –contestó y la mujer se retiró tan rápido como había llegado.

Odiaba sentirse limitada, tener que depender de otros y quizás por eso, por lo mucho que aborrecía verse débil, el dolor en su costado había disminuido increíblemente en tan poco tiempo para lo que significaba una costilla fisurada.

Se acarició la faja que le rodeaba el tórax por debajo de la camiseta como si quisiese recordarse a sí misma que seguía ahí: le molestaba para moverse y cada vez que respiraba un pequeño relámpago de dolor se le extendía por el cuerpo pero no era tan malo comparado a cómo se había sentido aquel fatídico día. Y también, para su suerte, las quemaduras que se había hecho con el té no habían sido más que superficiales por lo que cada vez que sentía ardor, solo tenía que aplicarse una crema y esperar.

 _(Ojalá existiesen las fajas y las cremas para remendar mi miseria)_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación con pasos suaves y lentos.

Nunca hasta aquel momento se había dado cuenta de lo molestamente enorme que era la mansión de los von Karma y comprendió por qué su padre, el cual llevaba años arrastrando una pierna y con un bastón, prefería su versión de menor tamaño en el exterior. Era una casa creada más para ostentar que para ser cómoda y junto con la cantidad de recuerdos que le traía cada rincón de ese maldito lugar, podía decir a ciencia cierta que pocas veces había odiado tanto estar en un sitio.

¿Pero a dónde más iba a ir? Si ponía un pie en el portal de su casa podía ver cómo del otro lados de las rejas se amontonaban las cámaras y las preguntas que no quería contestar. El hecho de estar encerrada allí era su único escape y a su vez su más cruel castigo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y, sin ni siquiera encender las luces, se dirigió a su cama. Se metió entre las cobijas para darse cuenta de que había olvidado encender el calientacamas y que aquellas sábanas estaban más heladas que el cielo de Múnich, del otro lado de la ventana.

Observó a través del trozo de cristal que se colaba entre las espesas cortinas de terciopelo y vio el cielo encapotado de invierno. ( _¿Nevará?)_ , se preguntó tratando de buscar en su mente algo para distraerse mientras su cama se ponía a temperatura ( _Siempre me gustó la nieve)_.

Y era verdad. Franziska amaba el frío, amaba el invierno y amaba la nieve. Le traía recuerdos lejanos de cuando su madre aún vivía y cuando su padre pasaba las fiestas en casa. Le recordaba el olor a manzana y canela del strudel y el aroma del chocolate caliente. El crujir de la nieve bajo sus piececitos cubiertos por botitas de charol y la primera vez que Miles conoció su casa en Alemania. Cuando lo convenció para que jugase con ella a la guerra de bolas de nieve luego de mucho insistirle y cuando ambos se resfriaron a raíz de aquello. Cómo Manfred los había regañado por enfermarse y la sopa caliente de Doña Liv, la ama de llaves que también había muerto hacía ya varios años.

 _(Todos están muertos… estamos muertos)_ , dialogó entre sueños. Aquellos recuerdos eran tan lejanos y parecían ser parte de otra vida. Parecían memorias que pertenecían a una Franziska diferente a la que era ella, a una Franziska que no había muerto tres días atrás. Abrió los ojos, abatida y no pudo contenerse las lágrimas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había llorado en silencio desde que su padre la había llamado y estaba harta de llorar porque se sentía frágil y el pecho le dolía.

–Duerme, estúpida –murmuró.

A lo lejos alguien hizo estallar un par de fuegos artificiales en el cielo y la oscuridad de su habitación se iluminó con colores por escasos segundos. Los dos hombres que más había amado en su vida la habían abandonado y dejado a su suerte, le habían dado la espalda y se habían llevado con ellos todos sus sueños, ambiciones y deseos. No sabía porqué aquello le provocaba tanto sufrimiento: después de todo siempre la habían abandonado a su suerte.

Se acurrucó; la cama ya estaba caliente.

–Feliz año nuevo, Franziska von Karma –se dijo a sí misma y se forzó a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí: ¡Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado!

Este no es mi primer fic de Ace Attorney pero sí es el primero que publico. Lo elegí porque no es de romance (cosa que no sé si fue muy inteligente ya que no creo que lo lea mucha gente xD) y porque realmente algo que siempre me pregunté fue cómo reaccionó y cómo se sintió Franziska al enterarse de lo que había hecho su padre.

Franziska es mi personaje favorito. Creo que es muy real la forma en la que se comporta ya que fue educada por Manfred al igual que Miles pero con la inmensa presión adicional de ser una von Karma de pura cepa. Como hemos visto en la saga, Franziska posee sus temores e inseguridades y es una chica común más allá de la fachada que quiere mostrar al mundo. Es para mí uno de los personajes más complejos e interesantes y espero no haberme equivocado al trabajar con ella ya que soy muy fan de mantener el canon y la personalidad de los personajes es lo primordial para mí.

Nada, espero te haya gustado y **no olvides dejar un review** comentándome qué te pareció. Esto me motivaría mucho a seguir escribiendo sobre este videojuego y a subir mis otros fanfics :D Todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.


End file.
